<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for whatever it's worth by purplespeaknow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179780">for whatever it's worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeaknow/pseuds/purplespeaknow'>purplespeaknow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actress!Minji, F/F, love in secret, lowkey bearding, singer!bora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeaknow/pseuds/purplespeaknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the public, actress Kim Minji and singer SuA are the nation’s best friend. The reality, however, is cruel and has its price.<br/>Would your love worth risking your career for, or would you step into the daylight and let it go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cruel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Joining in a ficfest for the very first time! I mean, Taylor Swift? Deukae? My two favourite things in the world, of course I would join, heh. </p><p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash">laura</a> for organizing this ficfest :)<br/>and thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehchan/pseuds/huehchan">cynth</a> for checking this fic and adding some sprinkles to it.<br/>They both are amazing writers, so go read their works, guys! They got some gud stuff.<br/>Alright, sooo hope you guys enjoy reading this!<br/>Don't forget to stream boca on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ4JGye4dQU">youtube</a>, genie, bugs!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don't want to keep secrets just to keep you - Cruel Summer</em>
</p><p>
  <b>OCTOBER 2020</b>
</p><p>Camera flashes. Red carpet. Photographers shouting celebrities’ names.</p><p>A typical scene you will see at year-end drama awards.</p><p>A sight that is all too familiar for Minji.</p><p>She walks down the red carpet as she links her arm with her co-star, in all her elegance.</p><p>
  <em> “Kim Minji, Kang Hojun, look over here! On your right!” </em>
</p><p>Minji does as she is told and puts on her best smile for the cameras.</p><p>The camera captures her beauty perfectly. She looks stunning with her jet black hair that falls just below her shoulder. The combination of her yellow off-shoulder dress and her pale white skin catches the attention of anyone who looks at her direction.</p><p>After being in the industry for 10 years, her stride exudes the professionalism of an award-winning actress that you simply can't ignore. </p><p>Right after the photo session, a couple of interviewers wait for them at the end of the red carpet.</p><p>"Kim Minji, Kang Hojun, congratulations on your nomination for the Best Couple Award!" Minji replies with a polite <em> thank you, </em> "Minji, how does it feel to be nominated in the Best Actress Award for the third time?"</p><p>"It's definitely an honour. I'm very grateful for being nominated with other talented actresses. Whatever the result is, I'm just going to enjoy the night, and hope for the best." Minji flashes her smile.</p><p>"The chemistry that you guys showed in <em> Through the Garden Gate </em> was out of the world. The viewers even speculated that you guys are actually dating! What do you think about that?"</p><p>Kang Hojun bursts into laughter before answering the question, "We talked about this before, and we are very thankful that the viewers love our chemistry. For now, Minji and I are just co-workers. But who knows what would happen in the future, I mean, look at her. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."</p><p>His straightforward answer leaves the interviewers' mouth open.</p><p>"Minji, what do you say about that?" they ask, very eager to hear Minji's response.</p><p>Minji chuckles before answering, "No comment. We'll see..." she winks to the camera.</p><p>Her answer was met with a series of squealing from the two ladies. Very much happy that they made one of the biggest scoops of the night.</p><p>"Okay, last question before we're letting you go. Your best friend, SuA is performing tonight. Did she tell you what she's going to do tonight? Can you give us a little spoiler?"</p><p>Minji's face lights up as soon as she hears the name, "To be honest, she didn't tell me anything! But knowing her, I'm pretty sure she's going to do something extraordinary tonight. Like she always does," she finishes their interview with a smile before being ushered inside the hall.</p><p>The hall is already filled with actors and celebrities that are nominated tonight. As the nominee of one of the main awards, Minji is seated in the front row, together with her co-star. The ceremony begins with the appearance of the MCs for the night.</p><p>It is halfway through the ceremony when the MC announces--</p><p>"Our next performer, a multi talented singer with a fatal charm, give it up for SuA!"</p><p>The hall roars in applause. Minji waits with full anticipation, excited to see the performance she looked forward to the most.</p><p>The dimmed stage lights up, showing SuA at the centre of the stage. Her body moves as soon as the song starts, dancing with grace. Graceful, and yet there's the power behind every step. She easily dominates the stage with the help of her dancers. She ends the performance with an explosive high note and a piercing gaze that leaves everyone in the audience breathless.</p><p>Minji doesn't realise she's holding her breath the whole time. The next thing she knows, she's already standing up from her seat giving her biggest applause. The other celebrities in the audience follow her suit. Minji knows it's probably uncharacteristic of an actress to do that in an award ceremony. But she doesn't care. She can imagine the headline for tomorrow already:</p><p>
  <b>The Nation's Best Friends are Still Going Strong! Kim Minji Showed her Support for Best Friend, SuA</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, best friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If only they knew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ------------------- </em>
</p><p>After Yubin dropped her off at her apartment, Minji hums to herself as she enters her living room.</p><p>Her eyes scan the dark living room, only to jump at the figure of Bora sitting on the sofa.</p><p>"Shit, you scared me!" Minji clutches her chest, "You're home already? I thought you'd be celebrating with your team." Minji says as she walks into her room to change.</p><p>Minji senses something is wrong when she receives no response from her girlfriend. Carefully, she puts her hand on Bora's shoulder, "Hey, did something happen? You did great on the stage tonight."</p><p>Bora turns her head to Minji, brows creasing, "<em>We will</em> <em>see</em>?<em> We will see</em>?!"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" </p><p>Bora tosses her phone to Minji. A video of tonight's interview is on pause. It's Minji's interview. With Kang Hojun. </p><p>"They asked you if you would be okay with dating him and your answer is <em> we will see </em>?! Are you being serious right now?!" Bora gets up from her seat, running her hand through her hair. Her frustration shows.</p><p>Minji reaches for Bora's hand, making her sit next to her, "Bora, I was just playing along... It didn't mean anything."</p><p>"Was it really necessary?"</p><p>"It was fanservice, Bora."</p><p>Bora’s tone is full of snark, "Well, did <em> he </em> know that?" </p><p>"I don't know, and it doesn't matter. It was all meaningless, anyway. Besides, I love <em> you. </em>"</p><p>Bora sighs, "I'm tired, Minji, I'm tired of feeling this way. We've been doing this for 5 years now, aren't you tired? Why can't we just tell the truth?"</p><p>"Bora, we talked about this... We could lose our job, our career, our house, heck, maybe our friends too. There is so much at stake. Too much."</p><p>Bora buries her face in her hands, feeling defeated, "I know, I know..."</p><p>Minji pulls Bora into her embrace and Bora melts into her touch. The scent of floral fills her senses. "Come...it's getting late, let's go to sleep." She gets up from the couch and leads Bora to their bedroom.</p><p>"Sorry I lashed out at you," Bora apologizes once they're all wrapped up in each other's arms, under the warmth of their blanket.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said it mindlessly."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"How did I do tonight?" Bora asks quietly.</p><p>"You were amazing! Did you not see me clapping and cheering for you?"</p><p>"I did," Bora grins with her eyes closed, remembering the memory. "you were the sexiest woman in the audience."</p><p>“Hey!” Minji yelps in surprise when she feels Bora's hand squeezing her ass. "...Pervert."</p><p>Bora lets out a small laugh before muttering softly, "Sorry you didn't win the award tonight."</p><p>"Ah, it's fine, I already have two of them. But I wonder where I should keep my Best Couple award..."</p><p>Bora opens her eyes in an instant, "I know where, and it's definitely <em> not </em> in this house."</p><p>Minji giggles then says with fondness adorned in her voice, "Don't worry, I gave it to Yubin already. I told her to keep it at the company. You're so cute when you're jealous." </p><p>Bora huffs at Minji, but still nuzzles closer into her girlfriend.</p><p>(She can’t ever bring herself to be annoyed at her for too long, anyways.)</p><p>
  <em> ------------------- </em>
</p><p>It was Yoohyeon who introduced them to each other. Yoohyeon; one of the <em> hoobaes </em> who Minji took on liking. </p><p>Minji met Yoohyeon at their drama's table reading. It was Yoohyeon's first-ever drama and it was definitely nerve-wracking for her. It wasn't even a lead role, but as a girl group member, all eyes were on her.</p><p>Yoohyeon's determination and persistence to learn and improve every time paid off when she proved to everyone she deserved the role. The public really liked Yoohyeon's character even though it was just a supporting role. It was her determination that made Minji grow fond of her. Yoohyeon reminded her of herself when she was just starting in the industry. </p><p>So when they wrapped up the drama that they've worked together, Minji wanted to treat Yoohyeon to a good meal as a pat on the back for doing so well. It was then when Yoohyeon asked--</p><p><em> "Sunbae, can another person join us tonight? I'm really sorry. She just finished her practice and usually, we'd go eat together. I feel bad to let her eat alone," </em> Yoohyeon had said, guilt clearly painted on her face, <em> "Oh and don't worry! She'll pay for her own meal." </em></p><p>Minji didn't mind for another company, besides, the more the merrier. So she said yes, convincing Yoohyeon that she didn't mind for a new addition.</p><p>Kim Bora came into her life like a force of wind. She blew Minji away. How could that small stature contain so much energy? </p><p>Bora had greeted both of them with an enthusiastic wave. Exhaustion clear on her face, results of her hard practice preparing for her comeback. Even then the singer still looked amazing in her loose t-shirt and training pants. </p><p>At first, she was taken aback by Bora's loud and straightforward personality. But it was also because of her personality that made their first meeting memorable.</p><p>(“Hey, do you think I can fit all three ssambaps in my mouth in less than five seconds?”</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>But she was too late, Bora already had two in her mouth and was wrestling in the third.</p><p>“What?” Bora had blinked innocently, cheeks puffed up with rice sticking in the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Minji didn’t realise it then, but this weirdo would one day end up becoming the love of her life.)</p><p>And from that night, Minji didn't expect them to get along so well. But they did, they hit off right away. It helped that both of them are the same age. Bora became one of the people Minji shared her problems and concerns with. Talking to Bora helped her. Sometimes it was crazy how Bora understood her so well. </p><p>Text messages turned to late night calls turned into hushed dates in the quiet night.</p><p>And in the dead of the night, they felt truly alive. The world was theirs. </p><p>Minji and Bora, existing. Not as the nation's best friend as what the media called them. But as two women who drunkenly in love with each other</p><p>And through the whispered confession, they sealed their fate.</p><p>Losing themselves in the sea of passionate kisses. </p><p>
  <em> ------------------- </em>
</p><p>
  <b>JANUARY 2021</b>
</p><p>Minji wakes up with a heavy head, the after-effects of drinking a tad bit too much at her friend's New Year's Eve party last night. </p><p>She knew she had a schedule lined up for today, but last night was one of the nights she could let loose and have fun with her close friends, so she didn't really regret it.</p><p>Minji stretches as she squints her eyes at the harsh sunlight behind the curtains. Decided to sleep in more, she rolls to her right, in hope for a cuddle with her girlfriend. </p><p>Disappointment hits her when her hand falls dead to an empty side of the bed.</p><p>It's so unlike Bora to wake up earlier than Minji, especially on her free day. Minji blindly reaches for her phone at the side table, only to be greeted by a note left by Bora.</p><p>
  <em> My company called for a meeting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't know what it's about </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have fun at your movie premiere </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you later, love you &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (made you some breakfast, go eat it!) </em>
</p><p>Minji's stomach growls at the thought of food. So she goes straight to their kitchen and finds a stack of blueberry pancakes with perfectly brewed coffee prepared just for her.</p><p>(Funny how Bora doesn't even drink coffee, and yet the best coffee that Minji has ever tasted is the one made by Bora.)</p><p> </p><p>As if on autopilot, Minji grabs her phone, goes on the portal site to read today's news.</p><p>Her fingers freeze as soon as she sees the real-time search ranking.</p><p>
  <b>#1 SuA dating scandal </b>
</p><p>
  <em> No...They can't know about us. </em>
</p><p>Her blood runs cold as her eyes see the next ranking. The sound of her spoon clanking with the floor echoes in her kitchen. </p><p>
  <b>#2 SuA Jaehyung dating</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji knows better than to believe in rumours. But she also knows the sick and disgusting yearly reveal of a dating scandal on the first day of January.</p><p>She knows Bora can't be cheating on her. No, they love each other too much for this relationship to end with either one of them cheats on the other.</p><p>But the blurry CCTV image of Bora getting into Jaehyung's car burns into her mind.</p><p>Bora not answering her phone makes it even worse for Minji.</p><p> </p><p>No, Bora can't be cheating on her... right? </p><p> </p><p>Every time she thinks about it she breaks down in tears.</p><p>At this rate, she can't make it to her premiere tonight. Her eyes are too swollen. Her make up artist would ask. People would be suspicious.</p><p>She calls her manager.</p><p>"Yubin, I don't think I can go to the premiere..."</p><p>Minji hears Yubin sigh at the end of the line, "Minji... don't do this. You're the main character. You need to be there."</p><p>"I can't. I've been crying. My eyes are all swollen up. Bora's not picking up her phone. I don't-" she sobs and takes a deep breath, "I don't want to do this."</p><p>"Hold on, I'm coming." </p><p>Minji lets her phone drop to the floor as soon as Yubin ends the call.</p><p>So many thoughts running through her mind as she lies down on the sofa, just staring at the ceiling above her.</p><p>Maybe it is her fault. Maybe she should've just revealed their relationship. Maybe then Bora wouldn't go to someone else. I mean, who could stand loving in secret for years?</p><p>She feels suffocated too. Having to hide who she's texting with whenever she's around the staff. She's pretty sure people around her know she's in a relationship, they just didn't know with whom. </p><p>She and Bora made a lot of sacrifices to be together.</p><p>Bora even bought another unit in her building just so that people wouldn't be suspicious of Bora spending too much time in Minji's apartment.</p><p>She wishes they don't have to live like this too.</p><p>Minji decides to give Bora the benefit of the doubt. Besides, their relationship was built on trust, though there were moments of frustration and insecurity, but they worked through that.</p><p>She should trust Bora.</p><p>She shouldn't think of Bora like that. She trusts Bora. Bora wouldn't do this to her. To <em>them. </em> </p><p>A ding comes from her phone, notifying a new text message.</p><p>A text from Bora's manager.</p><p>[<b>Siyeon:</b> Babe, it's me. I can't use my phone, it's blowing up right now. Just know that the news isn't true. Trust me okay? Please trust me. I'll explain to you later. I need to go back to the meeting. I love you.]</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I should trust Bora. </em>
</p><p>---------------</p><p>When Yubin arrives at Minji's apartment, the first thing that comes out from her mouth is, "Wow, you look like shit."</p><p>Minji rolls her eyes at Yubin, "Thanks Yubin, I know."</p><p>Yubin mumbles out a small <em> sorry </em>before asking Minji, "Do you know what actually happened? Did she call you yet?"</p><p>Being one of the few people who know about Minji and Bora's relationship, Yubin tries to comfort her. Minji takes out her phone and shows Yubin the text she received from Bora.</p><p>"At least you know it's not true. You trust her, right? I bet there must be something going on in their company." Yubin tries to reason with her, and Minji just shrugs at Yubin. "So... you can go tonight?" </p><p>"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. But what about this?" she points at her puffy face.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll deal with it. If anyone asks, I'll make something up, okay?" Yubin reassures her. "I'll take care of it."</p><p>Despite being younger than her, Yubin sometimes feels like an older sister to her. Not only because she gives wise advice, but the way she takes good care of her really makes her grateful to have someone as dependable as Yubin in her life.</p><p>And if Yubin said she would take care of it, she will.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Minji arrives at the movie premiere wearing a red leather jacket that matches with her deep-red tinted pair of glasses, which the glasses thankfully hides her swollen eyes. She greets her other co-stars and walks together to the centre stage for the photo session.  </p><p>After the photo session ends, she gets pulled aside by one of the reporters for a red carpet interview. Minji delightfully answers his question about the movie, her character, her plans for the new year.</p><p>Every question is answered with a smile on her face. That was until he asks, </p><p>"Alright, I bet everyone knows the news about your best friend this morning. I'm curious, do you approve of her relationship with Jaehyung? You must've known about it earlier than us!" </p><p>He then laughs. As if it is a joke. As if someone else's private life is a joke. As if he is entitled to know. He laughs while asking that.</p><p>Trying so hard not to knock his face off, Minji clenches her palm tightly at her side, nails digging into her skin. She gives him a tight-lipped smile before answering, "Well, first, it is her relationship. She doesn't need my approval. It's none of my business..." She holds her gaze to him, </p><p>"Or yours." she spits out.</p><p>Minji "accidentally" knocks the reporter’s camera down as she walks away. Yubin quickly apologizes to the reporter. Minji (<em> or him </em>) is lucky that Yubin is there to take her away. Otherwise, she probably will do something that will not end well for both of them.</p><p>She saw the offended face he made when she left. He is probably going to have a field day writing about it. <em> Whatever. </em>They can twist her words all they want. At least she made her point.</p><p>"God, I need a drink," she whispers to Yubin later.</p><p>"Be a good girl, and I’ll bring you one tonight."</p><p>Minji sits through her movie silently wishing the night would end soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ("Yubin, where we goin'? I'm not done yettt.." Minji whined after reluctantly being put in the car by Yubin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm sending you home. Bora called me already, she's worried about you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh..." Minji replied quietly. Suddenly Yubin heard soft sobbing coming from the backseat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey, why are you crying?" Yubin asked with concern as she glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing Minji curling up on her seat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "'-m sad... wanna tell the world she's mine..." Minji said between her sniffles, "...want her to be happy." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why? Is she not happy now?" Yubin's question was met with quiet snore from Minji.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minji wakes up the next morning retching over the toilet bowl. Waves of nausea clawing up her throat, emptying her stomach content. Whatever dinner she had last night ended up floating in the toilet water. Her nose wrinkles at the sight.</p><p>Minji feels a hand rubbing her back and holding her hair. The sound of her throwing up must've woken Bora up. </p><p>"Water..." Minji croaks. Dehydration is getting to her. </p><p>Bora comes back with a bottle of water. "Here. Go take a shower, I'll make you hangover soup."</p><p>Minji takes a big gulp of water before replying, "Mm, thanks, baby."</p><p> </p><p>Minji's nose picks up the smell of <em> haejang-guk </em> as she enters the kitchen, all freshened up. Her mouth crinkles upwards at the sight of Bora's small back, looking so intent stirring the broth. </p><p>She makes her way towards Bora and wraps her arms around Bora's waist, towering over her tiny girlfriend. "Hmm smells so good..." she breathes in, and burrows her nose into Bora's neck.</p><p>"Me or the food?"</p><p>"The food, of course. You stink!" Minji laughs when Bora aggressively shrugs her off her shoulder. "Ah, my head hurts." </p><p>"Go away, go sit there. Go. Go." </p><p>Minji laughs again as she takes her seat at the kitchen island. Watching Bora making food for her is so therapeutic. Even though sometimes she nags while she's cooking, Minji can feel the amount of love that she puts into her meal. Minji smiles to herself. </p><p>"So..."</p><p>"So..."</p><p>They both say it at the same time once Minji finishes her meal.</p><p>"You first." Bora lets Minji talk first.</p><p>"So...what happened yesterday?"</p><p>Bora lets out a heavy sigh before answering, "Jaehyung got into an accident while he was under influence. He didn't hit anyone, thankfully. But he was caught by the police." Minji is still confused as to where this is going, but she continues to listen, "Before the reporters got wind of this, the company thought a dating rumour would bury his news. So now, I have to be his fake girlfriend for...maybe less than a year?"</p><p>"Why did you agree to this? That’s his responsibility." Minji frowns in disapproval.</p><p>"Do you think I want to do it? Besides, if it's not me, they're going to ask Yoohyeon. You know she wouldn't say no, right? And a girl group leader with a boy group member? His fans would eat her alive. I'd rather it be me than her."</p><p>The mention of Yoohyeon grips Minji's heart. Bora has always been protective of Yoohyeon. That girl is almost like her own little sister. Minji wouldn't want Yoohyeon to suffer too, especially when it's not even her own doing. It's always the girls who would have the disadvantage. The fact that their company would rather risk their female artists just to cover up their male artists says a lot.</p><p>"Your company is an asshole."</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it..." Bora sighs in defeat.</p><p>"But... what about the picture?"</p><p>"What picture?” Bora blinks, before realizations dawns her face. “Oh! Remember last year when I had a performance with him for the music show? That was after we finished the practice. He offered to send me home because Siyeon was sick that day. The company leaked that footage to make it seem believable that we're dating."</p><p>"Okay..." Minji says, still trying to process this whole thing. "Do you have to date him publicly? Going to dates, and all that?"</p><p>"No. I firmly said to the company I would not do that. Besides, going out publicly will only fuel the fire, I want this to die down as quickly as it can."</p><p>"Okay, I think I can live with that."</p><p>
  <em> ------------------- </em>
</p><p>"Minji...what did you do?" Minji hears Bora mutters to herself.</p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>"No, no, nothing," Bora tries to hide her phone.</p><p>"What? Give it to me." Minji snatches the phone quickly.</p><p>Minji reads the headlines on the phone.</p><p>
  <b>[Kim Minji gets aggressive when asked about best friend SuA: Friendship ended over boys?]</b>
</p><p>"The headline is so clickbaity," Minji says as she reads the article. She just shakes her head at the way the reporter twists her words, it's not surprising anymore. Minji scrolls down to the comment section. The comment section must've gone crazy cursing her. </p><p>"Hey, don't read the comments." Bora tries to take it from Minji, stopping her from reading all the mean comments.</p><p>She ignores Bora and keeps reading the comments.</p><ol>
<li><em> [+3,837, -27] What a diva... She's just jealous her best friend has a love life and she doesn't.</em></li>
<li>
<em> [+2,258, -18] </em><em>ㅋㅋ</em><em> Does she think she's better than everyone? </em>
</li>
<li><em> [+1,525, -26] I can't stand her. Her acting is not that good either. She just leeches off our SuA nuna's popularity, I really hope they're not friends anymore.  </em></li>
<li><em> [+270, -7] Fuck, you reporters asked her an invasive question about her best friend, do you think she will not get mad? What if someone asked you about your friend's relationship at your own graduation ceremony? You guys are so fucking shameless.</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Minji smiles at the last comment, </p><p>
  <em> At least someone gets it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ------------------- </em>
</p><p>True to its nature, the public forgets about the dating news as soon as they found another scandalous news to latch into. Two months later, Bora's company released a statement that the couple broke up. The press also never found out about Jaehyung's drunk driving incident. Everything is going in the direction as the company hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>They're in the living room, watching Dumbo again, for God knows how many times. Well, Bora is watching. Minji is lost in her thoughts.</p><p>Minji has been thinking about it for some time. About herself. About her future. <em> Their </em> future. </p><p>With Bora's head against her chest, Minji lightly scratches Bora's head. Something that Minji finds comfort in doing when she's thinking.</p><p>"Bora..." Minji taps her fingers on her girlfriend's head.</p><p>"Mm?" Bora looks up through her lashes. Minji brushes Bora's fringe aside so she can see her eyes better. So that she can gaze into those beautiful brown eyes of hers.</p><p>"I think I'm ready,"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"To tell about us, to everyone,"</p><p>Bora sits up, "Are you serious? What about your career?"</p><p>"I don't care about that. I think I'll be happier if I could be honest."</p><p>"Are you really sure about this?"</p><p>"Yeah, for whatever it's worth. I'm not only doing this for us. I'm doing this for myself too."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay, we will do that. I'll call Siyeon tomorrow to let her know we're doing this."</p><p>"I'll let Yubin know too,"</p><p>"Come here," Bora opens her arms, inviting Minji to come towards her. "I'm so proud of you," Bora says as soon as Minji is wrapped in her arms. Bora leans in to kiss her, full of love and affection.</p><p>"Mhm...I love you."</p><p>"I- " Bora kisses her on her forehead, "...love-" her cheek, "...you-" the bridge of her nose,"...too." and comes to her lips again.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-------------------</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 years later</b>
</p><p>Minji is at another year-end award show. But this time, it's Bora she's linking arms with.</p><p>Kim Bora, her plus one. Her partner. Her wife. The love of her life.</p><p>After the revelation, it was hard at first. No producer would want to take her. There was no job offer at all. Her fans, expectedly, some of them left her, cursed her even. Her mom wouldn't even want to talk to her for months. Though, after knowing that Bora makes Minji really happy, her mom came to terms with it. Besides, who could resist that small bundle of energy's charm?</p><p>But even with no job offer, her boss and her company still believed in her. They support her with all they can. And she's really thankful for that. </p><p>She couldn't say the same for Bora, though. Her company dropped her before the news was even announced. Minji knew it hurt Bora that her company would betray her like that, but true to Bora's fashion, she said she's glad they dropped her. She's going to terminate her contract anyway. With Bora leaving the company, Siyeon left too. Minji is glad Bora has someone as loyal as Siyeon.  </p><p>Minji really thought her acting career would finally meet its end, and to be honest, she's okay with that. She has Bora by her side. She can love Bora as much as she wants. But then an offer came from an indie producer. The pay wasn't much but she's content with it.</p><p>A year later, the movie is nominated for an award, and here she is, making a comeback after all those years.</p><p>It was hard, but being able to openly love someone, it's all worth it in the end.  </p><p>She glances at Bora who looks up smiling at her. She smiles back. </p><p>Bora looks so happy.</p><p>And somehow, to Minji, it is all that matters. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>do you like it?! *taylor's voice in i wish you would voice memo*<br/>after months of writing my final year paper, this was a nice change of scenery whew<br/>so, how many Cruel Summer lyrics references can you find? </p><p>Please leave your feedback, tell me how much you love this, or hate this or whatever! i'd love to read all of your thoughts.<br/>or if you're shy you can yell at my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/purplespeaknow">curiouscat</a>. you can find me at <a href="https://twitter.com/purplespeaknow">twitter</a> too!</p><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>